1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to systems and methods for training athletes. More particularly, the invention is directed to virtual reality simulated sports training systems and methods.
2. Description of the Related Art
Virtual reality environments may provide users with simulated experiences of sporting events. Such virtual reality environments may be particularly useful for sports such as American football in which players may experience many repetitions of plays while avoiding the chronic injuries that may otherwise result on real-world practice fields. However, conventional virtual reality sports simulators may not provide meaningful training experiences and feedback of the performance of a player.
Accordingly, a need exists to improve the training of players in a virtual reality simulated sporting environment.